Отсылки/Четвёртый сезон
Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 *Внешний вид пландерсидов напоминает терновник из диснеевской Спящей красавицы. *Одновременное нахождение на небе и солнца, и луны отсылает к стихотворению Морж и Плотник Льюиса Кэррола из книги Алиса в Зазеркалье. *То, как Спайк пристёгивается после неудачного манёвра Искорки, отсылает к мультфильму Спасатели. **Его сожаления о том, что не поехал на поезде, также намекают на этот мультфильм. *Когда героини призывают Дискорда, тот поёт припев из Последний день зимы. Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 *Звук, сопровождающий магическую атаку Лунной пони во время схватки с Селестией, напоминает звуки выстрелов оружия Далеков из сериала Доктор Кто. *Растения, атаковавшие Искорку, напоминают лицехватов (facehugger) из серии фильмов Чужой. Замко-мания *Джош Хабер позаимствовал идею эпизода из серии мультсериалов Скуби-Ду. *Название эпизода является отсылкой к серии игр Castlevania. *Тёмные коридоры с факелами и ногами пони, удерживающими копья, отсылают к французской экранизации 1946 года Красавица и чудовище. *Сцены, в которых Пинки в плаще играет на органе, отсылают к роману Призрак Оперы. **Наиболее сложные фрагменты её игры напоминают Токката и фуга ре минор (BWV565) Иогана Себастьяна Баха, особенно использованием органной педали. *Когда подруги поняли, что на органе играет Пинки, она играет фрагмент из Take Me Out to the Ball Game. Дэринг Доунт *Как и в серии Читай и наслаждайся, в воображении Радуги Ауисотль говорит последнюю фразу голосом другого персонажа, на этот раз Флаттершай. *Перед заставкой показан распространённый мультипликационный приём с летающими вокруг головы птичками после удара. *Имя А.К. Ирлинг (A.K. Yearling), автора книг о Дэринг Ду, пародия на Дж. К. Роулинг (J.K. Rowling), автора книг о Гарри Поттере. **Слово "yearling" используется для обозначения лошадей возрастом от года до двух. **Имя A.K. Yearling может также отсылать к компании Yearling Books, занимающейся переизданием классики литературы. *Путешествия с обозначением маршрута красной линией на карте использовались в серии фильмов об Индиане Джонсе. *В серии имеются отсылки к культуре Ацтеков, в частности, Теночтитлан и Кетцалькоатль. *На обложке книги, полученной Радугой по почте в конце серии, она изображена в бейсболке, как Коротышка в фильме Индиана Джонс и храм судьбы. *Знаки отличия сподручных доктора Кабаллерона изображают эффекты из комиксов. Полет к финишу *Название эпизода обыгрывает выражение "Fight to the Finish", означающее "борись до конца". *Традиция Эквестрийских игр нести флаг напоминает традицию Олимпийских игр нести зажжёный факел. *Дэниэл Инграм для песни Друзья с огромным сердцем вдохновлялся "современной классикой Диснея" ("Мodern Сlassic From Disney"). *Вовремя песни сцена, где Скуталу забирается по ступеням, напоминает аналогичную из монтажа тренировок фильма Рокки 4. Суперпони *Название эпизода отсылает к франшизе Могучие рейнджеры. *Характер и поведение Мэйн-иак разработаны на основе Джокера. *Мэйртрополис является пародией на Метрополис из вселенных DC Comics. *Образ каждого из персонажей, попавших в мир комиксов, отсылает к героям вселенных Marvel и DC Comics: **Сумеречная Искорка (Маг Материи в маске): Звёздный Лорд/Циклоп. **Эпплджек (Госпожа Великолепие): Бэтмен/Чудо-женщина. **Пинки Пай (Пони-Секунда): Флэш/Ртуть. **Рарити (Сияние): Звёздные Сапфиры/Зелёный Фонарь. **Радуга Дэш (Разряд): Тор/Гроза. **Флаттершай (Свирепое Седло): Халк. **Спайк (Хам Драм): Робин. *Фраза Спайка "Holy new personas, ponies!" пародирует фразу Робин из сериала Бэтмен 60-х годов. Цветовая схема его костюма также похожа на того Робина. *Имя Fili-Second - игра слов на дольную единицу времени: миллисекунда. *То, как Мэйн-иак передвигается на своей гриве и хватает ей предметы, напоминает Доктора Осьминога из франшизы Человек-паук. **В то же время в ней узнаётся Sedusa из мультсериала Суперкрошки. *То, как Эпплджек набросила лассо на торнадо, напоминает байку о ковбое Pecos Bill. *Фраза Спайка "Once again, the day is saved!" копирует слова рассказчика в конце каждой серии Суперкрошки. *История Мэйн-иак похожа на историю Китти Галор из фильма Кошки против Собак 2: Месть Китти Галор. Летучие Мыши! *Визг летучих мышей в начале серии схож со смехом Boo из серии игр Марио. *Название эпизода, возможно, пародия на возглас "Rats!", используемый, когда что-то идёт неправильно или кому-то не повезло. *Причитания Радуги "Won't somepony please think of the cider!" пародируют фразу "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Think_of_the_children Won't somebody please think of the children!]", которую говорила Хелен Лавджой в мультсериале Симпсоны. *Пинки пародирует песню Последний день зимы "Fruitbat Round-Up". *Пони используют фонарики на подобие Бэт-сигнала. *В одной из сцен Пинки надевает фрукты на голову, как Кармен Миранда из фильма Вся банда в сборе. *Сцена, в которой летучая мышь слизывает яблоко со стекла скафандра Рарити, позаимствована из фильма Чужой. *Песня напоминает "This is Halloween" из мультфильма Кошмар перед Рождеством. **Сцена, в которой деревья распадаются на стаю летучих мышей, напоминает аналогичную при строках "The shadow on the moon at night. **Облака в 12:29 похожи на скалу, на которой стоит Джек на постере мультфильма. *Идея заставить мышей не есть яблоки, отброшенное мышью яблоко и обращение Флаттершай в яблочного вампира отсылают к мультфильму Уоллес и Громит: Проклятие кролика-оборотня. *Момент, когда Флаттербэт на мгновение зависает на фоне луны, а потом пикирует на остальных подруг напоминает эпизод из фильма "Бэтмен" 1989 года. *Диаграммы Искорки своим стилем отсылает к фильмам Трон и Трон:Наследие. *Пинки пародирует Бела Лугоши из фильма Дракула 1931 года, хотя он ни разу и не произнёс фразы "I vant to drink your blood" (sic!). Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен *Название эпизода - отсылка либо к фильму The Muppets Take Manhattan, либо к песне First We Take Manhattan (в ней речь идёт об индустрии моды). *Неделя моды в Мэйнхэттене - пародия на неделю моды в Нью-Йорке. *"Bridleway" - игра слов на Broadway (Бродвей). *Мост в Мэйнхэттене конструкцией схож с Бруклинским и Манхэттенским мостами. *Одно из зданий в Мэйнхэттене напоминает Крайслер-билдинг. *На Мэйнхэттенском аналоге Таймс-сквер висит билборд, изображающий два глаза с силуэтами пони. Это пародия на постер бродвейского мюзикла Кошки. *На одной из сумок, что тащит Спайк, две подковы образуют логотип дома моды Chanel. *В серии присутствуют фоновые персонажи, пони-версии персонажей сериала Безумцы: Don Draper, Joan Holloway, Peggy Olson и Roger Sterling. *В Мэйнхэттене присутствует пони-версия Статуи Свободы. *Знак отличия пони, с которым сталкивается Рарити, Grumpy Cat. *Во время песни Рарити крутится вокруг столба, как Джин Келли в фильме Поющие под дождём. *Название мюзикла Hinny of the Hills - пародия на The Maid of the Mountains. *Имя Коко Поммэл - намёк на французского модельера Коко Шанель. *Дэйв Полски упоминал, что пони на ресепшене отеля основана на Грейс из фильма Феррис Бьюллер берёт выходной. Пинки Эппл Пай *Эппл Блум произносит свою версию Twilightlicious-мема. *Лязг кастрюль и скрип телеги перед песней Навеки мы Эпплы напоминает начало песни The Open Road из фильма 1983 года The Wind in the Willows (Ветер в ивах). *Пинки Пай прыгает на Эпплджек, как Тигра прыгал на Пухе в диснеевских мультфильмах о Винни-Пухе. *Четыре фото, сделанных Пинки по время падения с водопада, пародируют фото, обычно снимаемые на аттракционе Splash Mountain в парках развлечений Диснея. **На одном из фото она делает, так называемый, duck-face . *В 17:04, когда Пинки вновь прыгает по Эпплджек, на фоне можно увидеть пони-версию Слендермена. Радужные водопады *Пони, делающий массаж Спитфайр, напоминает Микки Голдмилла из франшизы Рокки. *Музыка, сопровождающая тренировки Чудо-молний, схожа с "Gonna Fly Now", главной темой фильма Рокки 1976 года. Третий лишний *Название эпизода является частью пословицы "Two is company, three's a crowd" ("Двое - компания, трое - толпа"). *Пинки Пай, следующая за красным шариком, скорее всего, отсылает к короткометражке Красный шар. **Также, возможно, это отсылка с сериалу Оно, где в одной из серий ребёнок, следуя за воздушным шаром вышел на железную дорогу. *Когда Радуга спрашивает, что пролетело мимо неё и врезалось в дерево, Дискорд отвечает "Not a what, but a who". Это цитата из книги Horton Hears a Who! доктора Сьюза. **Сцена с деревом также отсылает к этой книге. *Костюм Искорки из серии Затмение Луны использован повторно на ярмарке Свирла Бородатого. *Во время песни Стакан водички: **Сцена, в которой Дискорд, Искорка и Каденс оказываются перед замком в тёмных робах и галстуках, у Искорки очки, отсылает к серии книг о Гарри Поттере. **Золотая арфа, скорее всего отсылает к английской народной сказке Джек и бобовый стебель **Сцена, когда Дискорд просит пастилки и пони играют на трубах, пародирует рекламу леденцов от кашля Ricola. **Взгляд Дискорда за окно и желание падающей звёздочки, отсылает к диснеевскому мультфильму Пиноккио. **Дискорд держит лампу Аладдина. **Строчка "I wish I may, I wish I might" взята из детского стиха Star Light, Star Bright. **Дискорд победоносно держит стакан с водой на подобие того, как Люк Скайуокер держал световой меч на постере фильма Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда. **Сцена, в которой Дискорд спускает на себя воду, отсылает к фильму Танец-вспышка. *Когда Дискорд показывает маршрут на карте, он одет, как главный герой фильма Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе. *Повозка Дискорда похожа на трон Ксеркса из фильма 300 спартанцев. *Дискорд ускользает из кадра и появляется в солнечных очках, рубашке, белых трусах и носках, как главный герой в фильме Рискованный бизнес. *Татцельвурм напоминает грабойдов из фильма Дрожь земли. **Татцельвурм - существо из легенд альпийских народов. Гордость Пинки *Чиза Сэндвича озвучивал Эл Янкович. Сыр (Cheese) часто упоминается в его песнях. *Чиз Сэндвич является пони-версией Янковича: **Схожий дизайн гривы. **Его метка, сэндвич с сыром, похожа на аккордион. Этот инструмент часто использует Эл. **Песни Король — организатор вечеринок и Дуракаваляние выполнены в стиле польки со случайными звуковыми эффектами, чем известен и Эл. **Чиз-жеребёнок имел очень кудрявую гриву и большие очки, а в сцене с полицейским одна из его копий имела усы и цветастую рубашку. Схоже выглядел и Эл до лазерной коррекции зрения. *В начале серии Чиз одет как Человек без имени из Долларовой Трилогии. К тому же он говорит как Клинт Иствуд, а его появления сопровождаются мелодией на гармонике в стиле Эннио Марриконе. **В конце эпизода Пинки говорит "I never did catch that pony's name", почти цитируя упомянутые фильмы. *Песня Пинки — организатор вечеринки напоминает песню "Belle" из мультфильма Красавица и Чудовище. *Песня Грусть Пинки основана на Don't Cry for Me Argentina из мюзикла Эвита. *Изначально Пинки назначает дуэль на полдень ("high noon",вестерн Ровно в полдень), но, обнаружив, что уже 3:00, переносит на 3:10 ("3:10 to Goof-off", отсылка на вестерн В 3:10 на Юму). *В песне Дуракаваляние есть фрагменты: **W.A.Y. Moby Polka Эла Янковича. **Чешская полька "Škoda lásky", на английском языке известная как Beer Barrel Polka. **Американская народная песня 99 бутылок пива. **Детский стишок/песенка Miss Susie Had a Steamboat. **Песня об улыбках. *Чиз Сэндвич говорит "This cheese has stood alone a long time." Это отсылка к стихотворению/песне The Farmer in the Dell. *Вдохновением для песня Любое желание была композиция Raise Your Glass Пинк. Будь проще! *Концовка танго, звучащего при первом появлении Эпплджек в платье, взята из известной композиции Кумпарсита. Ванильная пони *Название эпизода является игрой слов на название группы Milli Vanilli. **Сюжет серии основан на скандале, связанном с этой группой. *То, как Флаттершай поёт с животными, напоминает пение принцессы Авроры в мультфильме Спящая красавица. *Имя персонажа Zipporwhill - игра слов на название птиц whip-poor-will семейства настоящие козодои. *Фраза Эпплджек "For corn's sake" отсылка к Фреду Мерцу из сериала Я люблю Люси. **Она же говорит Большому Маки "You've got some 'splainin' to do", фразу приписываемую Рикки Рикардо, однако никогда им не произносимую. *Пинки взбирается вверх по стене на подобие Человека-паука. *Сцена, в которой раскрывается, что за занавесом пела Флаттершай, напоминает концовку фильма Поющие под дождём. Время с Искоркой *Фраза Крошки Белль "We made a huge mistake" - отсылка к фразе Джорджа Блута из сериала Замедленное развитие. *Среди жеребят несколько раз можно увидеть пони-версию Филипа Дж. Фрая из мультсериала Футурама. *Толпа жеребят с мешками под глазами и слюной, скандирующих "Twilight time!" отсылает к фильмам Ночь живых мертвецов и Зомби по имени Шон. Быть Бризи непросто *Название эпизода, возможно, отсылает к рекламному слогану чипсов Cheetos: "it ain't easy bein' cheesy". *Так же название эпизода, может являться отсылкой на название одной из серии диснеевского мультфильма "Чудеса на виражах" серия- "быть мамой непросто" *Начало серии обыгрывыет начало эпизода Звуковая радуга. В ней Радуга учила Флаттершай громко болеть за неё, здесь же Флаттершай учит подруг тихо поддерживать пролетающих бризи. *Бризи - фееобразные существа, впервые появившиеся в третьем поколении (в мультсериале и в виде игрушек). *Музыка, играющая во время вечеринки бризи, напоминает композицию Cliffs of Dover Эрика Джонсона. *Когда Сибриз один пытается добраться до дома, в кадре появляется доктор Хувз в 3D-очках. Это отсылка к десятому воплощению доктора Кто. **Рядом с ним идёт Роза, намекая на Розу Тайлер, спутницу девятого и десятого Доктора. Пони, которая присматривает за мной *Название серии отсылает к песне Someone to Watch Over Me. *Огненное болото является отсылкой к фильму Принцесса-невеста. *Змеиная голова Химеры обладает гипнотическим взглядом, как Каа из диснеевского мультфильма Книга джунглей. *Один из пони в деревушке за болотом танцует также как Шерми из мультфильма A Charlie Brown Christmas. Мод Пай *Имя Мод Пай (Maud Pie) игра слов на название десерта mud pie (дословно: грязевой пирог), придуманного в штате Миссисипи. *Мод говорит, что работает над "rocktorate in rock science". "rocktorate" - пародия на "doctorate". Имеется в виду диссертация или сама степень доктора наук. *Радуга сказала о Мод "a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an igneous" отсылает к высказываю о России Уинстона Черчиля, сделанному в 1939 в преддверии Второй мировой войны "It is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma" ("Это загадка, завёрнутая в тайну внутри головоломки"). *Сцена во время демонстрации парка развлечений Пинки, в которой звери играют в карты, напоминает картину "A Friend in Need" из серии Dogs Playing Poker Кассиуса Кулиджа. Помощь Крошки Бель *Название эпизода - игра слов на название романа Эрнеста Хэмингуэйа По ком звонит колокол (For Whom the Bell Tolls). *Сцены, в которых принцесса Луна показывает Крошке Белль прошлое, настоящее и будущее, отсылают к повести Рождественская песнь Чарльза Диккенса. *Фраза Рарити "What in the wide, wide realm of Equestria" - пародия на строку "What in the wide, wide world of sports?" из вестерна Сверкающие сёдла. Прыжок веры *Сюжет серии является отсылкой к мультфильму Похождения Императора 2: Приключения Кронка, а именно к главе где Изма создаёт элексир молодости. *Название эпизода (Leap of faith), возможно, отсылает к популярной серии игр Assasin's Creed. *Так же, возможно, вращение Бабули Смит после её купания в реке отсылает к одному из приёмов Байонетты из игры Bayonetta. *Музыка, играющая во время сцены, в которой Большой Мак подшучивает над Эппл Блум, подплывая к ней с плавником акулы, напоминает тему из фильма Челюсти. *Голос Сильвер Шилла подобран схожим с актёром Джеймсом Стюартом. *Песня Чудесный тоник Флима и Флэма очень напоминает Passamaquoddy из диснеевского мультфильма Дракон Пита. Экзамен на раз, два, три! *Название эпизода является фразой используемой музыкантами и ведущими для проверки работы микрофона. *Искорка упоминает, что любимая лётная схема принцессы Селестии - "Icaranian Sun Salutation". Это название отсылает к мифу об Икаре. *Во время песни Рэп-история Чудомолний Пинки носит большие часы на цепи, как часто делал Флэйвор Флэв из группы Public Enemy. Она носит шляпу, схожую с теми, что носили члены группы Run-D.M.C. Видеоряд песни напоминает клипы многих рэп и хип-хоп групп 80-х и начала 90-х. **Одна из сцен напоминает фрагмент антипиратского видеоролика Don't Copy That Floppy. **Во время песни наушники DJ Pon-3 очень похожи на те, что она носила в мультфильме Девочки из Эквестрии. *Имя основателя Чудо-молний, Генерал Фарфлай (General Firefly), основано на никнэйме Лорен Фауст в Твиттере и DeviantArt: "Fyre Flye". Также, это имя пони из первого поколения — Firefly. *После спасения Искорки Радуга рассказывает, что заметила внизу. Так Филси Рич покупает яблоки у Большого Маки, демонстрируя кейс со сверкающим содержимым. Это отсылка к фильму Криминальное чтиво. *После полёта с Искоркой Радуга преполагает, что смогла бы научиться чистить обувь, продавать шляпы или копать канавы ("shine shoes, sell hats, dig ditches"). Это отсылка к мюзиклу Поющие под дождём. Честная сделка *Две пони на фоне Эпплджек и Рарити являются пони-версиями Роберта и Розалинды Лютес из игры BioShock Infinite. *Голос владельца ларька со статуэтками кур подобран схожим с комиком Полом Линдом. *Сцена, в которой Радуга и Флаттершай пытаются пересечь толпу пони, отсылает к игре Frogger. В плену у вдохновения *Голос кукольника подобран схожим с комиком Уильямом Клодом Дукенфилдом. *Сцена, в которой Спайк находит магическую книгу, напоминает то, как Аладдин нашёл волшебную лампу в мультсериале 1992 года. *Сцена, где Спайк доставал магическую книгу, после того как он её взял, началось землетрясение, и пол под ним начал проваливается, что схоже с моментом из игры "Аssassin's Сreed Rogie". *Фраза Рарити "I'm so excited!" и ответ Спайка "I'm so scared!" отсылают к сериалу Saved by the Bell. *Сцена, в которой Спайк решает следовать по золотой дороге, созданной Рарити, чтобы найти её, намекает на строку "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" ("Следуй по дороге из золотых кирпичей") из книги Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз. Эквестрийские игры *Увидев статую себя, Спайк говорит "Hello, gawgeous", пародируя Барбару Стрейзанд из фильма Смешная девочка. *Искорка говорит "Equestria, we have a problem". Это неточная, но часто встречающаяся версия передачи с Аполлон-13 "Houston, we've had a problem" ("Хьюстон, у нас была проблема"). Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 *Тирек своим именем и отчасти дизайном обязан злодею из G1. *Скорпан (Scorpan), как и Тирек, впервые появился в первом поколении в пилотных сериях Rescue at Midnight Castle. *Дискорд первый раз появляется и одет как Мэрри Поппинс. *Военная форма Дискорда и его выступление перед флагом Эквестрии намекают на генерала Джорджа Смита Паттона, каким он показан в фильме Паттон. **В то же время, трубка из кукурузы и солнечные очки намекают на генерала Дугласа Макартура. *Дискорд уезжает на скутере Блайз Бакстер из мультсериала Littlest Pet Shop. *Когда Пинки спрашивает у Дискорда, откуда тот знает, что она чувствует, в ответе он цитирует Гамлета Уильяма Шекспира: "woe is me". *Пони, первая жертва Тирека, бредёт по пустынному переулку с апельсинами. Это небольшая отсылка к фильму Крёстный отец. *Во время атаки Тирека голова Дискорда разделяется надвое. Это пародия на сцену с роботом T-1000 из фильма Терминатор 2: Судный день. Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 *Дискорд говорит, что у него друзья Искорки "and her little dragon, too!" ("и её маленький дракон тоже"). Это очередная отсылка к фразе "...and your little dog, too!" из фильма Волшебник страны Оз.(Эта же фраза была использована и в Equestria Girls) *Поражение Тирека схоже с поражением его версии в сериях Rescue at Midnight Castle. *То, как Тирек ставит Искорку перед сложным выбором между друзьями и магией отсылается к диснеевскому мультфильму Геркулес к моменту где Аид даёт выбор Геркулесу между его божественной силой и Мег, связанной дымовыми верёвками, чтобы освободить титанов из Тартара, свергнуть Зевса и взойти на высший трон. Всё, что ему предсказали богини судьбы-Мойры. И ему также не повезло, как и Тиреку. en:List of allusions/Season four Категория:Списки Категория:Четвёртый сезон